


Свидание с сайта знакомств

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Алек Харди пришел на свидание с девушкой с сайта знакомств.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Свидание с сайта знакомств

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам третьего сезона

Это было нелепо до ужаса. Харди даже было чуточку стыдно, самую чуточку. А еще в груди разливалось какое-то странное тепло — непривычное, но которое отчаянно хотелось сохранить.

— Итак, — сказала Элли, откладывая меню в сторону. — Наши дети определенно сговорились. 

Харди просто пожал плечами, отрицать очевидное не было смысла. Они оба пришли на свидание вслепую. Еще пару часов назад Миллер смеялась над ним, что он собирается на свидание, что Дейзи зарегистрировала его на сайте знакомств. Еще пару часов назад он сам смеялся вместе с ней и одновременно смущался: он, взрослый мужчина, идет ужинать с кем-то, кого выбрала его дочь. 

— А ты не сказала, что тоже собралась на свидание, — усмехнулся Харди, когда официант принес им закуски.

Миллер покраснела. Миллер покраснела, и Харди не смог удержаться от смеха .

— Том уговорил меня, — пробормотала она. — Заявил, что мне пора начать с кем-то встречаться, может быть, устроить свою жизнь. Он помог мне зарегистрироваться, и он мне только потом сказал, что переписывался с очень приличным и подходящим для меня человеком и даже от моего имени согласился на встречу.

— Том ведь знает, как я выгляжу, он не мог выбрать меня случайно.

Миллер пожала плечами.

— Что же, мы даже на свидание с тобой не можем сходить нормально.

Харди посмотрел на нее внимательно и покачал головой:

— Так давай проведем его нормально. Никаких разговоров о работе. Никаких сожалений. Будто мы с тобой два случайных человека, которые только что познакомились.

— Или наоборот — давно знакомы и наконец решили куда-то выбраться.

Харди помолчал, а потом решительно кивнул.

— Так даже лучше. Мы давно знакомы, и я рад, что мы с тобой пришли куда-то в свободное от работы время. И никакого кофе, рыбы с чипсами и яиц по-шотландски. Свидание в приличном ресторанчике. Что может быть лучше?

Миллер улыбнулась. 

— За хороший вечер, — предложила она, поднимая бокал.

— За хороший вечер.

Он проводил ее домой уже почти под утро. Он проводил ее не потому, что это было слишком опасно — ходить одной ночью, пока они не нашли насильника Триш. Харди действительно хотел проводить ее до дома — молчать вместе. Смеяться каким-то шуткам. И, может быть, даже целоваться на крыльце.

— Знаешь, — улыбнулась Миллер, когда он оторвался от ее губ. — Я сама тебя выбрала.

— Знаю, — хмыкнул Харди. — Дейзи только помогала зарегистрироваться. Ответил на твое сообщение я сам.


End file.
